


A Volatile Valentine's

by LdyBastet



Series: Red Pineapple Romance [1]
Category: Bleach
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:06:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: In the real world, there is Valentine's Day; in Soul Society, Byakuya gets a mysterious gift.





	A Volatile Valentine's

**Author's Note:**

> One of my old Bleach fics, finally posting to the archive.
> 
> **Disclaimer:** The boys belong to Kubo Tite. I'm just borrowing them, having them do things the original creator probably never thought of.

Morning sunshine glittered on the last remnants of winter snow. February was at the halfway point, and soon spring would bring warmth and light to the sixth division building as well as the rest of Seireitei. It was still early, but those most dedicated to their work were already up and about. It was easy to be dedicated to Kuchiki Byakuya, otherwise, one didn't last long in the sixth division.

The sliding door to Byakuya's office moved and the Captain stuck his head out into the corridor, looking first one way, then the other, catching sight of Abarai Renji. "Lieutenant!"

Renji stopped, arms full of documents he'd been ordered to take to the Captain's office for processing. Their eyes met, and Renji blinked. "Taichou?"

"Have you seen anyone enter or leave my office recently?"

"No, Taichou."

Byakuya frowned and withdrew into his office, Renji following. He put down the stack of papers on the desk, next to a small, heart-shaped box.

"What's that?" Renji asked as casually as he could.

"That's what I'm wondering as well."

"Looks a bit like a box of chocolates, Taichou."

Byakuya slowly raised a gaze full of disdain to Renji's face. "I can see that, and it's none of your business, is it?"

Renji wondered how far he could go before he got permanent damage from the conversation, but pressed ahead a little more. "Well, looks like you have a secret admirer or something. Did you get a card with it?" He grinned and reached out to open the box.

"Are you laughing at me?" Byakuya's eyes narrowed suspiciously.

Renji immediately snapped to attention before him, staring blankly at the wall at the far side of the room. "No, Taichou! Not laughing, not laughing at all. My face is all serious, see?" He pointed to his deliberately expressionless, non-smiling face and didn't relax until Byakuya turned his glare back to the offending box.

"I do not have a secret admirer," the senior officer said firmly. "And once I find out who's responsible for this tasteless joke, that person will be very sorry indeed."

"Yes, Taichou!" Renji had no doubts about that. He glanced at the truffles neatly separated by red paper. "Pardon me, but I think they look rather tasty, actually."

The look on Byakuya's face made Renji back away slowly towards the door. "Sorry, Taichou. I'll-- I'll just... I'll try to find out who the culprit is." Renji turned and fled before violence could be committed upon him.

Well outside, in the relative safety of the empty corridor, Renji leaned back against the wall and closed his eyes, breathing a deep sigh of relief. That had been scarier than he'd anticipated. He had survived the encounter, but he wasn't so sure anymore that it had been such a good idea listening to Ichigo's explanation of Valentine's Day and the concept of giving anonymous gifts to someone you fancied. Now, Renji just had to make certain that Byakuya never found out who'd put the box of chocolates on his desk. Unfortunately, it was no secret that Renji had recently been to Karakura Town in the real world. At least he'd remembered to remove the price tag.

Renji decided to make arrangements for his funeral, just in case.


End file.
